Kiss of Death
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o su hilo rojo estaba cruzando el mundo humano, una alma moribunda y un dios de la muerte, unidos por un hilo separados por una puerta, y cuando la puerta se rompa ¿se rompe el hilo?
1. Chapter 1

hace muchos años que no escribo, pero me vino la inspiración. ojala les guste ~

* * *

paso por la puerta hacia el mundo humano, un día totalmente nublado amenazando con llover , el pelirrojo teniente miraba perdida en la inmensidad ... solo.

en mundo humano

-solo serian unas semanas, para ocupar el lugar de rukia en unas reuniones nobles -explico

-es un placer para nosotros que estés aquí, abarai-kun -dijo el del sombrero despreocupada mente

-si, si ... creo que saldré un rato a caminar

-¿quieres que te de tu gigai?

-así esta bien urahara-san

salio el pelirrojo tranquilamente aun siendo shinigami, venir al mundo humano eran como vacaciones, pasear tranquilamente, vencer algunos hollow, si quería podía ir a clases, disfrutar la vida de un humano normal, aunque fuera aburrido estar solo, era tranquilidad.

camino por el centro de la cuidad y se sentó sobre el tejado de un edificio pequeño a observar a los humanos , a los niños que caminaban sin preocupación de la vida, a los niños corriendo por ir a clases, a los adolescentes escapándose de sus responsabilidades y adultos con preocupaciones mundanas, y por ultimo los ancianos que estaban a punto de ir a la sociedad de almas con el.

pero algo llamo su atención del día en ese exacto día gris, todos vestidos con ropas oscuras y de lejos diviso un mancha roja ¿cabello?, no, un sombrero, una boina de lana con tono rojizo llamando la atención de todo aquel que mirara aun así todos se alejaban de ella, por ser diferente a las personas grises, se quedo mirándola y se acercaba por las calles a su lugar, la siguió con la mirada una mujer, una mujer humana, su cabello caía como cascada negra, ondulado, con un flequillo hasta sus cejas que se inclinaba un poco hacia un lado que dejaban ver sus enormes ojos naranjo amanecer, y junto a su ojo izquierdo un pequeño lunar, un abrigo negro con detalles grises en las uniones pequeñas lineas, y con unos pantalones ajustados que hacían marcar sus piernas, iba sonriendo a diferencia de cualquier humano que caminaba a su lado, el se le quedo mirando atento... ella miro hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, este se sonrojo pero ella no podía notarlo o quizás si, el teniente no era bueno en kido y le costaba un poco sentir la presencia de los humanos, pero ese era especial no es que fuera mas fuerte que los otros , solo se sentía especial

la muchacha siguió caminado y por muchas calles pudo ver ese sombrero rojo hasta que finalmente desapareció en la multitud...

su corazón le latía fuerte, como un fuego en medio del océano, extraño, fuera de lo común, pero a la vez tan intenso que persiste en la adversidad.

quedo tentado en seguirla y buscarla, pero ella era solo una chica, solo un rostro, solo una humana . el no podía simplemente fingir ser humano, buscarla salir y tener citas como si nada... ¿o si podría?

* * *

proximo capitulo lo tengo listo solo falta afinar unos detalles pequeños

gracias


	2. Chapter 2

su mente seguía llenando de esa imagen , la chica de cabellos ondulado y sombrero rojo, pasaba haciendo guardia toda la noche mirando las estrellas pensando en ella, aunque fuera solo unos segundos su imagen había queda plantada en el cerebro del teniente  
nunca una mujer que le había atraído tanto, ¿sera por que es humana? ¿por que era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que halla conocido? ¿o solo sera por que es prohibida?  
habían pasado ya 5 días y no había aparecido en ningún lugar, decidió salir como humano muy temprano, con unos pantalones gastados y una chaqueta de color chocolate con pelo en el cuello de color claro con algunos toques mas oscuros, y salio a caminar, rondando por la cuidad hasta que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y decidió ir a ver al pelinaranjo solo a pasar el rato fastidiarlo un poco . camino tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar a la pequeña residencia, llamo a la puerta y no contesto nadie, miro hacia el costado y la clínica estaba abierta, así que fue tranquilamente entro y en la entrada sentada en un pequeño sofá estaba ella, con su brazos sobre su regazo, con un vestidos de lana que no cubría sus hombros pero sus mangas eran largas solo dejando ver la puntas de sus dedos era de color purpura y con unas medias en sus piernas y unas botas negras que llegaban a su rodilla , y en su cuello una bufanda de color crema y un sombrero rojo

-hola -saludo ella cálida mente-¿también tienes consulta?  
-¿co-consulta?-dijo nervioso el pelirojo  
-si, con kurosaki-sensei  
-n-no vengo a ver a ichigo-dijo un poco sonrojado el cafes  
-¿a ichigo? acaba de salir corriendo de la nada, lo lamento  
-n-no lo esperare

quedo un silencio ella mantenía su vista en sus manos un poco nerviosa y el trataba de desviar su mirada en cualquier objeto pero no fue de mucha ayuda

-¿por que vienes?-pregunto el  
-aun no esta muy claro, pero es algo con el corazon-  
-lo lamento  
-no hay nada que lamentar -sonrie- la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla  
-no digas como si fueras a morir  
-lo mas probable es que no me quede mucho de vida  
-no digas eso  
-es encerio , pero no le tengo miedo... perdoname -rie un poco-es extraño tienes una cara de mucha confianza  
-¿tu lo crees? todos dicen que tengo cara que intimida  
-quizás un poco pero si quitamos es ceño fruncido todo cambiaría  
-claro, por cierto, soy abarai renji  
-kizuna , nanakaze kizuna... es un placer renji ¿no te molesta así?

en su mente recordó todas las personas que le decían renji, personas a las que había confiado mucho, o que conocía de hace mucho tiempo, ser un teniente lo había alejado de ser un alma normal...cuando se volvió teniente ya no era un alma normal, era mas un teniente que una persona

-claro , kizuna...

la conversación se comenzó a volver mas amena, estaban charlando sobre algunas cosas aleatorias esperando la hora del a consulta, pasaban los minutos y luego de una amistosa espera, salio un paciente, una anciana con su nariz roja seguramente de resfrió y seguida de ella salio el doctor

-nanakaze-chan ahora te atendere -miro al pelirojo- oh abarai-san es un placer tenerte por este lugar, urahara-san me dijo que estarias por aqui, ahora que ichigo esta en la universidad no tiene tiempo para nada  
-lo se de hecho venia a verlo pero al parecer no esta  
-no tenia una clase por la tarde y se quedo dormido, nanakaze-chan por favor pasa es hora de tu revisión  
-suerte- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola  
-gracias-

comenzó a avanzar hacia la consulta donde esperaba isshin, el teniente iba a hablarle y ella se volteo

-mañana a las 3 de la tarde ¿un café?, nos vemos en el centro

se cerro la puerta tras de ella, y quedo mirándola, era la chica, la chica en que había pensado cinco días ¡y tenían una cita! estaba realmente feliz y su corazón latía fuerte, salio sin pensar en nada solo en ella camino unas calles sin rumbo por varios minutos solo parecían segundos, hasta que se detuvo de golpe ...

-yo soy un shinigami... y ella una humana...-susurro

un fuerte dolor golpeo su estomago, culpa y remordimiento, ¿era algo prohibido? solo habia charlado, pero ...¿y si lo era? habia trabajado mucho por su puesto y por ser respetado, el era uno del rukongai, y no en especial del mejor lugar, de uno de los peores, ¿que pasara si pierde todo? seria un encarcelado mas en el nido de gusano, perdiendo todo lo que habia ganado en su vida

-oye renji-le toman el hombro

el pelirojo se voltea lentamente y ve al chico pelinaranja estaba viendolo algo preocupado este trato parecer despreocupado

-o-oe ichigo -dijo sonriendo falsamente- ¿que haces por aqui?  
-vengo de clases, ¿estas bien renji? tienes una cara extraña  
-estoy bien, idiota, con quien crees que hablas  
-llevas mucho tiempo parado en medio de la calle  
-ah, y-yo estaba practicando, a ver cuantas almas humanas podia sentir por aqui  
-¿seguro que estas bien?  
-claro que si  
-esta bien ... bueno nos vemos

el shinigami sustituto comenzo a caminar, el pelirrojo dudo en decirle algo, pero tenia que saber mas sobre ella

-oe ichigo!

este se volteo y el pelirrojo corrió hasta el

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte

caminaron hasta un pequeño parque , renji se sentó en un banco de cemento y madera, el pelinaranjo le miro intrigado

-¿que sucede?  
-¿ichigo, como se siente estar con rukia?  
-¿a que viene tu pregunta?  
-es decir, no lo se ...-suspiro- mañana veré a una chica  
-¿a una chica?  
-se llama kizuna...  
-¿la chica del hospital?  
-si ... la vi hace unos dias atras y creo que ella me vio mientras era un shinigami  
-no no puede vernos  
-y entonces, no se ella tiene algo muy raro  
-ella va a morir renji  
-¿y que tiene que ver eso?  
-pero ella es humana, renji ella es muy delicada  
-lo se  
-no renji no lo sabes... he hablado muchas veces con ella, y ella a sufrido mucho  
-solo digo que me llamo la atencion  
-renji la conosco de pequeña de que se atiende en la clinica, sus padres murieron cuando ella aun era pequeña, solo tenia 10 años ... es mi amiga renji  
-ichigo no le hare daño, solo no se que hacer ella queda pegada en mi mente  
-solo tienes que estar tranquilo y relajado. rukia me dijo que ultimamente estas muy estresado  
-un poco mucho trabajo han llegado varios reclutas nuevo y me e encargado de ellos  
-tengo que irme renji solo relájate

fue todo lo contrario

5 de la mañana , cuidad de karakura

el pelirrojo se mantenía con los ojos abiertos grandes preocupado por lo que pasaría el día siguiente , era una noche fría estaba comenzando el crudo invierno y una corriente helada corría por la tienda, el pelirrojo miraba el techo fijamente . pensando en nada excepto en ella. pasaban las horas y las horas, escucho algunos paso y se sentó, ya era de mañana.  
se levanto y ducho y se apresuro a salir, tenia que investigar bien como los humanos tenían sus citas .

primera pareja , dos adultos, el hombre dándole una caja a una mujer, contenido : oso de felpa  
resultado: abrazo

segunda pareja, dos ancianos , el anciano dandole a la mujer una bolsa de regalo, contenido: una bufanda de lana  
resultado: sonrisa

nesesitaba algo mas  
siguio caminado, por las calles hasta que paso por una floreria y vio a otra pareja fuera de ella

tercera pareja: dos jóvenes , el chico compra una flor y se la da a la muchacha , contenido : solo una flor  
resultado : beso

había encontrado la respuesta a todo, quedo tan asombrado de lo simple que era satisfacer a los humanos, solo pequeños detalles, siguió caminando y comenzó a llover levemente vio a otra pareja de lejos. el chico le ofreció su sombrilla para cubrirse se la lluvia, ella iba totalmente seca mientras el se mojaba la mitad de el, pero ambos caían perfectamente dentro "¿que sentido tiene?" se pregunto el chico, al seguir mirando noto que la chica tomo la mano de el, ahora cobraba sentido  
siguió caminado la lluvia se detuvo luego de andar un rato , miro dentro de un restaurante, dos personas compartiendo un café un chico le ofreció la ultima galleta a la chica y esta estaba feliz, algunas cosas encajaban perfectamente para el, pero otras eran totalmente absurdas.

miro la hora en su teléfono y faltaba una hora aun, se compro un taiyaki y camino por las calles buscando una florería, cuando termino de comer entro y busco algunas flores, unas peonias algo oscuras algunas ramas oscuras y unas hojas. envuelto en un papel de color rosa claro en una cinta roja lo arreglo para que se viera bien y comenzó a caminar estaba listo para ella nervioso espero en el centro, en la calle principal, era mas alto que algunos humanos así que no le costaría ver, comenzó a llover nuevamente, y llego la hora, y luego mas y mas minutos, comenzó a dudar que no llegara, estaba nervioso miraba hacia todos lados, de repente algo llamo su atención, entremedio de muchas sombrillas negras diviso una especial una roja con el dibujo de una estrella blanca al costado, se comenzó a acercar y la vio un abrigo negro, bufanda blanca y la boina de lana con que la vio el primer día  
y ahi venia entre la lluvia, la persona que estaba esperando


	3. Chapter 3

pasos firmes, se veía segura de sí misma, pero a la vez su cara enrojecida demostraba todo lo contrario, su cabello enmarcando su rostro, su nariz y mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas por el fríoo, se lucia pequeña comparado con las otras personas

cuando esta lo pudo divisar sonrió alegremente y apresuró su paso hacia el

-¡renji! perdona la tardanza -dijo arrepentida

-no te preocupes kizuna no fue tanto tiempo

el le extiende la flor y su cara volvió a iluminarse, parecía maravillada

-r-renji ¿es para mi?

-claro que es para ti ¿porque me preguntas?

-nunca nadie me había dado una -sonrio

-solo me parecio un buen detalle

-a puesto a que lo haces con todas las chicas con las que sales

-es mi primera cita -dijo un poco avergonzado

-la mia tambien

entraron a una cafetería y se sentaron en un sofá en un rincón con una pequeña mesa

era un lugar extraño para el pelirrojo muchas sillas y sofás alrededor de mesas pequeñas, un ambiente cálido pero a la vez ajeno, y el olor a café y galletas inundaba el lugar se escuchaba mucha gente pero a la vez todo es escuchaba tan lejano, una mujer se acercó con el delantal de la cafetería

-quiero un chocolate caliente por favor-pidió la chica

-yo quiero lo mismo

-¿algo para comer?-preguntó la camarera tratando de aparentar simpatía

-unas galletas de chispas estaría bien-dijo la chica

al retirarse la camarera , la chica tomo el ramo y lo acercó a su nariz respirando profundamente

-son hermosas renji, muchas gracias

-solo fue un detalle -dijo sonrojado

l-pense que pedirias café -dijo la chica acariciando los suaves pétalos- te ves muy rudo para el chocolate caliente-rie

-nunca lo había probado, la verdad es que no e comido nada así que creo que me gustara

-¿no haz comido nada?

-no

-¿siempre haces eso?

-estoy bien, lo prometo, luego iremos a comer algo más grande, a menos que no quieras

-¿bromeas? amo comer, aunque no soy tan buena cocinando pero me encanta la comida

-entonces hoy comeremos mucho

-no puedo no comer nada como tu, kurosaki-sensei me recomienda siempre tener algo de comer porque podria bajarme la presión

-estas muy enferma kizuna...quizás no deberíamos haber salido hoy

-renji, quería salir, además no me hará tan mal, solo debo no tener muchos sobresaltos sí no andar tranquila sin estresarse, por eso no tomo café, aunque me encanta su aroma

-de acuerdo, dia sin estrés, la verdad es un aroma bastante relajante

-renji ¿vives por aquí?

-no en realidad, vivo bastante lejos pero me estoy quedando donde un amigo me iré en unos dias, cuando me digan

-¿eres soldado?

-algo asi pero mas especial, ¿tu vives por aquí?

-a unas calles de aquí en un pequeño departamento, ¿ si eres soldado, significa que no vives con tu familia?

-no tengo familia siempre fui huérfano , ahora vivo con mis amigos y varios compañeros, ¿ y tu kizuna?

-no, vivo sola renji, mis padres murieron hace ya bastante tiempo, me dejaron dinero y todo, creo que sabían que moriría pronto

-no digas eso

-renji- le mira y sonríe- no tengo miedo, sé que después de todo este sufrimiento vendrá mucho descanso, debe haber algo después de morir ¿o no?

-lo hay confia en mi

-suenas muy seguro de eso

la camarera se acercó con una bandeja con dos tazas de cristal con un liquido cafe oscuro y espuma blanca con chocolate como lluvia sobre el y un cesta de madera con una tela roja y sobre ellas sobresalen unas galletas con muchas chispas de galletas, las puso en la mesa una taza enfrente de cada uno y la cesta justo en medio de ambos, la muchacha se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo al lado contrario del pelirrojo dejando ver una camisa dejaban ver su cuerpo delineado, no exageradamente pero proporcional, con unos pantalones negros que enmarcan también sus finas piernas. el pelirrojo al notar su cuerpo se sonrojo mucho y tomó rápidamente su taza y está mojao parte de pierna y rodilla

la chica actuo rapido, le quitó la taza sin derramar otra gota más y luego puso sobre su pierna un pañuelo para quitar el mayor líquido posible

-¿estas bien? ¿te quemaste mucho?-le pregunto preocupada

-si, solo fue un poco no te preocupes

-renji -se reincorpora- deberias tener mas cuidado

-estoy bien enserio, no te preocupes -coge una galleta- no me dolió en serio-da la primer mordida a la galleta castaña

-de acuerdo -tomó la taza entre sus manos y primero la acercó a ella e inspiró profundamente- que aroma más delicioso-

la chica tomó un pequeño sorbo y luego dejó la taza en su lugar y le miró sobre su labio tenía una marca de crema creando un pequeño bigote blanco, el chico le miró y rió un poco, la chica le observó extrañada, este tomo una servilleta y limpio su labio, la chica estaba sorprendida ante tal acto, con sus orbes abiertos enormemente, un color amanecer que sólo debía existir en sus ojos, la matiz de sus ojos era única, podías ver el otoño, el amanecer en lo alto de la montaña, las calabazas en otoño, una piedra ámbar, mangos perfectamente cosechados, una infinidad de cosas y a la vez solo una, los ojos de la pelinegra

-tus ojos son ...

-¿extraños?

-no, son impactantes ...son hermosos

-¿he-hermosos? -pregunto sonrojada- d-debes estar loco

-no lo estoy -tomó otra galleta -nunca había visto ojos así - comienza a comer otra galleta

-¿haz visto muchos ojos?-ríe divertida

-conosco muchas personas, pero nadie me habia llamado la atencion como tu

-renji, soy igual a todos

-no es cierto, algo tienes de especial

-es por que voy a morir, mis compañeros me dicen que huelo a muerte

-eso es bastante ridículo, yo me encargare de tus compañeros

-pero son de preparatoria, de último año, y tu estas solo renji

-yo soy fuerte, podría pelear con cualquiera y ganaria

-claro-coge una galleta

-si vas en preparatoria debes tener ...¿18 años?

la chica asiente con la cabeza , siguieron hablando mucho tiempo hasta que sus

tazas estaban vacías, en la cesta quedaba solo una galleta, aunque el pelirrojo tenía mucha hambre tomó el cesto y se la extendió a la chica, ella le miró extrañada pero aceptó, la tomó entre sus finos dedos, sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color frambuesa igual que su boina de lana, y cortó la galleta en dos y le extendió el trozo más grande

-tu estomago suena hace mucho tiempo -ríe- pero gracias por el detalle

salieron a caminar por las calles húmedas, era sábado y por lo tanto todo estaba abierto y había mucha gente, el chico tomó la sombrilla de ella y lo llevó por ella, pasearon por varias tiendas, hasta que la chica le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta una tienda de antigüedades, entraron y ella saludó cariñosamente al encargado, observó varias cosas antiguas pero en perfectas condiciones, la chica se acercó a un mostrador y ambos miraron con atención un guardapelo de un dorado gastado con un diseño antiguo, la chica lo miraba maravillada, pero el precio era excesivo , era completamente de oro y muy antiguo, según el encargado fue de una reina de europa, pero eso nadie lo cree, la chica se resignó de regatear y se fueron . siguieroncaminando y encontraron un puesto de taiyakis

-me encantan los taiyakis-dijo el pelirojo con entusiasmo-¿te gustan kizuna?

-si, pero solo e comido con chocolate

-¿chocolate?

-¿nunca has comido con chocolate?

-no

-entonces hoy cambiaremos y yo comeré con judías y tu con chocolate -sonrie

luego de comprar caminaron hasta y se sentaron en una parada de autobús y comenzaron a comer acompañado de un sonido de satisfacción culinaria, sus estómagos se regocijaban con aquel dulce saber a judías y chocolate, cuando el taiyaki quedó acabado comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia otra vez

-creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa

-te ire a dejar si no te molesta

-me encantaría -le sonrió la chica alegremente- podría prepararte un té

-no me gusta en especial el te

-este té es especial

se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar unas cuadras y llegaron a un lujoso hotel, el chico quedó asombrado con solo ver el vestíbulo, la chica le tomó del brazo para guiarlos hasta el ascensor, varias personas que trabajaban en el hotel lo saludaron, subieron hasta el sexto piso y entraron a un cuarto, este era pequeño , en un solo cuarto tenía una pequeña mesa con una cocina completa frente a esto un sofá frente a esto con un televisor en la pared, la habitación era aunque pequeña se veía luminosa y acogedora tenía grandes ventanas que dejaban ver parte de la ciudad, la chica entró a su habitación, unos minutos después salió, con una toalla y una yukata ligera de color blanco con cinturón negro, se la extendió al pelirrojo sonriendo

-renji estas muy muy mojado, necesitas secarte, secaremos tu ropa y pediremos algo para comer, no soy tan buena cocinando además tengo antojos de algo muy rico

-esta bien esta bien -toma las cosas -...¿no es un poco extraño?

-renji -le mira -¿puedo ser sincera contigo?

-claro

-siento una conexión especial entre nosotros-le toca su pecho donde debería estar el corazón- no se que es pero siento una extraña conexión entre tu y yo, como si hubiera un lazo que ha estado ahí siempre pero nunca te das cuenta de ello

-siento lo mismo -le revuelve el pompon en su boina de lana- iré a ducharme y luego comeremos algo

el chico entra a la habitación y luego a el baño de la chica , todo parecía estar lleno de madera aunque era solo un diseño pegado por todos lados, se metió a una ducha de cristal y abrió la llave, el agua caliente cayó por su cuerpo formado, estaba en un lugar perfecto para el. los humanos tenían una vida tan relajada, tan tranquila . miro todas las botellas de la chica que estaban en la ducha, tomo una y se la aplicó en el cabello rojizo, sintió un aroma a miel, acompañado de otros aromas , el mismo olor a la chica, terminó su ducha, comenzó a secarse y se vistió, dejó caer su cabello por su espalda, salió y la chica lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y se puso roja como una fresa, se volteo rápidamente y le dijo

-l-la comida ya viene ,s-siéntate y descansa, t-te prepararé té

la chica corrió a la cocina americana, tratando torpemente de hacer todo ,el pelirrojo se sentó sobre el sofá y miró por la ventana la ciudad ya oscura con mucha nubosidad, y algunos copos comenzaron a caer del cielo

-esta nevando-dijo el pelirrojo

la chica tomó una bandeja con dos tazas rojas de porcelana que parecían dos botones de flor que se abrían , la chica se sentó junto a el teniente, y tomó su taza

-tu ropa esta en la lavandería en una hora y traerán, alcanzaremos a comer y mirar la nieve caer

-¿que es este te?

-se llama earl gray es un té inglés y tiene naranja, es muy suave pero muy aromático-acercó su taza hacia ella- solo tienes que sentirlo primero y luego tomar un sorbo

el pelirrojo siguió las instrucciones inhalo el aroma a té con un leve toque a naranja pero era confuso no era una naranja normal, luego bebió un poco del líquido caliente que llenó su cuerpo

-es muy bueno, me gusta más que los te verde aburrido que todos toman

-¿renji tu bebes alcohol?

-aveces con mis amigos bebo sake ¿y tu?

-no en especial, un poco de champaña en la navidad y el año nuevo... faltan unos días para la navidad, usualmente la paso sola aquí ... no hago nada, me acuesto temprano, aunque servicio a cuarto me mandan siempre waffles de desayuno, ¿tu que haces para navidad renji?

-nada, nosotros no celebramos mucho eso

-podríamos, no se salir ese dia, en el centro ponen un gran árbol de navidad y muchas luces y cosas por el estilo

-¿te gusta la navidad?

-si, mucho pero nunca e tenido con quien celebrarlo, ni para quién preparar algo ni adornar nada, creo que esa es la razón porque no lo hago sola seria como extraño

-creo que para ese dia aun estare aqui, si es asi ...

-claro

en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró un joven vestido con el traje del hotel, con un carrito frente a el, saludo a la chica cariñosamente llamándola por su nombre de pila, el pelirrojo le miró serio, haciendo que el joven saliera rápidamente sin decir más

-hay esta esa cara de nuevo

-¿cual cara?

-esa de chico malo-frunce el ceño para burlarse del chico- no te metas con lo mio- dijo la chica burlándose de este

el pelirrojo rio estrepitoso por la imitación de la chica, y esta al verlo tambien comenzo a reir... la risas llenaron el cuarto y por primera vez, aquel cuarto de hotel no era un cuarto de hotel, sino un hogar

luego de muchas risas, la chica se levantó y retiró la tapa de unas de las bandejas y tomó dos platillos que parecían tener una torre de diferentes elementos y se sentó con él en el sofá, dando también un tenedor

-¿qué es esto...?-dijo mirándole extrañado

-se llama lasagna y es de italia, me encanta y debes probarla

-¿italia? ¿y donde queda eso?

-renji a veces pienso que eres de otro mundo

el chico rió nervioso, la ojinaranja sospechaba demasiado de él por no comportarse como un humano, tomó su tenedor con un poco de dificultad y trato de pinchas el bloque de comida que estaba frente a él

-renji-dice divertida -tienes que cortarlo con el tenedor

la chica le enseña a comer el platillo extranjero ,al pelirrojo le llamó la atención los sabores que podía tener la comida junta, ambos comieron hablando entre bocados, había charlado todo el día de diferentes cosas, la chica era realmente fascinante, aunque al pelirrojo le costaba hablar de su vida, ya que el solo recordaba ser un shinigami, ser solo un alma, y ella era una humana, solo una humana, pero era hermosa, y estaba ahí ayudando a comer, ayudando a no resfriarse, y a no estar aburrido...porque siempre pensó que el mundo humano era tedioso y aburrido, pero ella le había mostrado una parte que no conocía del mundo humano.

terminaron de comer y la chica sacó el carrito al pasillo, para que alguien se lo llevara, ambos se sentaron recostados en el sofá a ver como caía la nieve, ella en su hombro y él la rodeó con su brazo, se sentía calor agradable en el ambiente, era relajado y tranquilo, la nieve comenzó a caer mas y mas fuerte y el viento corría rápidamente moviéndose por doquier.

sonó la puerta, la chica se levanto y paso su mano por sus ojos, para quitar el sueño acumulado en ellos. abrió la puerta, saludó cordialmente y bostezo topando con su fina mano su boca

-señorita-dijo una joven dándole una paquete en una tela con una cinta para sostenerlo-temo que la tormenta es muy fuerte, le recomendamos a todos los huéspedes que se queden en las instalaciones y que nos adviertan si alguien más va a llegar al hotel para esperarlo

-gracias por todo

la chica cerró luego de que la joven se retirara, camino hasta el chico y depositar la ropa sobre el chico

-renji ...al parecer no puedes irte

-eso escuche

-puedes quedarte aquí solo sera hasta mañana

-¿no te incomoda?

-podemos ver películas y comer hasta la mañana-bosteza

-estas muy cansada, puede hacerte mal estar asi, piensa en tu seguridad

-¿y tu?

-dormire aqui en el sofa

-renji ... no me siento bien

la chica se tambaleo un poco y el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la sostuvo, la tomó delicadamente en brazos y la llevó a la habitación la sentó un momento en un sofá pequeño que había junto a la ventana para abrir la cama de la chica, una cama espaciosa y con almohadas mullidas. volvió donde la chica para tomarla nuevamente y cubrirla con las mantas

-gracias renji-dijo con la voz apagada

-¿quieres algo?

-no es nesesario, solo quedate a mi lado-palma el otro lado de la cama-acuéstate tú también necesitas dormir

el chico rodeó la cama y se acostó, tomó un edredón doblado a los pies y se tapó, se giró hacia la chica para mirarla mientras sus ojos trataban de cerrarse mientras ella luchaba para que esto no sucediese

-duerme, no te preocupes por mi

-no quiero, estas aqui

-no te haré nada malo

-lo se, no quiero que estes solo

la chica movió su mano lentamente y tomó la fuerte y grande mano del pelirrojo, su mano parecía pequeña junto a lo de el, era un cálido toque ,la chica giró su cuerpo también y le sonrió cálidamente, se acercó muy lento a él y le besó suavemente la mejilla para luego recostarse en su lugar, aun tomando su mano y acercandola a su rostro

-buenas noches-fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo esa noche


	4. Chapter 4

ya a pasado una semana desde la primera cita, el pelirrojo buscaba por doquier la tienda de antigüedades que había visto con la chica, la habia buscado por dias y aun no aparecía, se sentó en una banca cansado, miró su teléfono las 4 de la tarde y 8 minutos, aún tenía que juntarse con ella en 22 minutos mas, resoplo de cansancio, y se sentó hacia atrás en la banca y justo frente a él estaba la tienda de antigüedades, lo había logrado, había tenido suerte, ahora a ver si estaba disponible, entró y fue directo al mostrador del guardapelo, se lo pidió al vendedor, miró su billetera, había cambiado mucho dinero por si algo del mundo humano le gustaba, quedaría con poco dinero pero vería una sonrisa enorme en la chica, lo compró y se lo dieron en una caja de terciopelo rojo con una cinta rosa cruzandolo, lo guardo en su chaqueta, estaba vestido un poco elegante , con una camisa negra y un pantalón de blue jeans y una chaqueta café, sobre esto un abrigo, guardo la caja en su abrigo y salió de la tienda rápido para dar con la chica fuera de un centro comercial. la espero unos segundo y esta llego un poco despeinada , tenía un lazo que estaba amarrado en la nuca de su cabeza dejando caer delante de él su flequillo, su ondas caían por su espalda libremente, tenia una falda que era ajustada a sus piernas y unas botas negras, sobre esto tenía una chaqueta color azul que llegaba hasta su cintura. la chica lo saludó amistosamente con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar, las tiendas tenía mucha afluencia, comenzaron a comprar algunas guirnaldas y algunos adornos, por toda la tienda el chico pelirrojo le trato de proteger de toda la multitud acumulada mientras ellas miraba tranquilamente algunos adornos para colgar en el techo, tambien compro un oso con un gorrito de navidad luego de pagar todas las cosas volvieron al hotel, entraron y comenzaron a decorar y la tarde corría rápida. cuando ya terminaron de decorar el hogar este se veía acogedor la ambos se dejaron caer en el mullido sofá

-nunca había visto algo tan hermoso-dijo la chica

-yo sí-dijo el chico como si nad

-¿que cosa?-dijo algo triste

-tu-dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

hubo un silencio incómodo donde ambos estuvieron sonrojados mirando en diferentes direcciones, el chico trato de mirarla, pero noto que un adorno se había caído de la mesa de café, se agacho y lo tomó en sus manos lo mira detenidamente y lo levanta sobre su cabeza, la chica lo mira y se pone aun mas roja, era una fruta como pequeñas cerezas juntas con unas hojas extrañas

-qué es esto- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando

-e-e-es m-muérdago

-¿y para qué sirve?

-cuando hay dos personas bajo el-sus miradas se cruzan-d-deben besarse

ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados unos segundos y lentamente se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se alcanzaron a tocar, primero fue un roce leve, el chico dejó caer el muérdago y tomó suavemente a la chica atrayendola hacia ella haciendo más intenso aquel suave beso, este comenzó a ponerse más apasionado, la chica se acomodó para estar junto a él mirándole sentada sobre el sofá sin soltar aquel beso, puso una mano sobre su fornido pecho, y otra sobre su cuello, el le tomo la espalda con sus dos manos atrayendo más y más cerca, la respiración empezó a hacerse escasa, hasta que finalmente se separaron, se miraron sonrojados y se alejaron un poco sin perder el toque, en ese momento sono el telefono, la chica saltó de su lugar y contestó rápidamente, hablo un poco nerviosa y luego corto

-e-era por si queríamos comer a-algo , pero y-ya compre c-comida

el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chica esta retrocedió lentamente, hasta que se encontró con una pared chocando con ella, el pelirrojo se agacho un poco y decididamente tomó en posesión los labios de la ojinaranja, esta la rodeó con los brazos para no apartarse, el la levanto sobre el suelo unos centímetros, tomándola suavemente de la cintura para alzar su pequeño cuerpo mientras continuaban pegados en la pared, la chica le desató el cabello rojo para entrelazar su mano en el, el beso fue apasionado , como si fuera el último, ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos

-¿tengo sabor a muerte?-preguntó ella

-no ... todo lo contrario

-lo mismo digo, renji ... tengo que ducharme para que comamos

-o podemos seguirnos con esto

-podemos seguir con esto ...más tarde -dijo con voz seductora

el pelirrojo la bajo, y esta camino hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella, el chico se lanzó al sofá y dio un suspiro largo de satisfacción, y se recostó cómodamente mientras esperaba a la chica, se sentía muy relajado y tranquilo. la muchacha luego de varios minutos salió despampanante con un vestido roja frambuesa que llegaba antes de su rodilla con un escote redondo y mangas largas con medias de color negro con diseño y zapatos altos, con un poco de maquillaje muy leve y su ondas en el cabello bien marcadas

-¿y? ..¿como me veo?

-te ves hermosa

-¿tu crees?-dijo la chica dandose una vuelta para mostrar su vestido-para luego sonreírle

la chica miró el reloj en su muro , ya eran las 9 de la noche con 10 minutos. la muchacha caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacó una caja, con mucho cuidado y la dejó sobre la cocina, la abrió y dentro de ella había un pastel, cuando la chica la llevó cerca de el pelirrojo, pudo ver en más detalle su aspecto, estaba cubierta de crema blanca adornada, tenía fresas enteras sobre esta, y una hoja de chocolate que tenía escrito "merry xmas" sobre esta y una pequeña figura de un santa claus, la chica retiró la figura y la hoja de chocolate. luego cortar el pastel y le sirvió al chico y a ella

-me encanta este pastel, pero suelo comprar solo un trozo porque nunca alcanzó a comerlo todo

-no suelo comer mucho pastel, pero creo que no me hara mal comerlo

-renji , no tienes que comer si no quieres

-quiero hacerlo, se ve muy bien

ambos comieron tranquilamente sentados en el sofá hablando trivialmente, la nieve comenzó a caer delicadamente sobre el mundo humano, el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó, el chico lo miró, un hollow, era cerca, miró a la chica pensando, la chica o su misión, la misión o la chica...había peleado mucho por mi puesto

-¿sucede algo?-la chica lo miró intrigada

-me creerias ... si te digo que tengo que ir y volver, que no haré nada malo, solo ir y volver

-renji... yo...

-entiendo, lamento que sea así pero~

-renji te creo-le interrumpe- ve rápido, confio en ti , te estare esperando

-te prometo que volveré lo antes posible

le beso sobre sus labios y se fue corriendo, la chica se recostó en el sofá, mirando la nieve caer.

vencer a un hollow tan pequeño no era difícil, pero le llevó tiempo encontrar, sin dificultad se deshizo de él, ya era tarde casi las once, comenzó a correr de vuelta y encontró a un hombre vendiendo flores, para las parejas que circulaban por ahí paseando ,el lugar estaba lleno de luces y decoracion, parecia magico, solo le faltaba la chica, se acercó al vendedor y compró un ramo de amapolas, se parecían a la chica. tomó el ramo y comenzó a correr al hotel de la chica, su cuerpo humano le impedía usar shunpo o moverse con mucha rapidez, subio rapidamente y entro a el departamento, la chica estaba durmiendo en el sofá, se había quedado dormida de esperar,la miró y movió uno de sus cabellos, dejó las flores sobre la mesa, fue a la habitación y abrió la amplia cama de la chica, luego fue por ella, la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos

-renji ... bienvenido a casa

-ya llegue, perdona la demora-dijo mientras la llevaba a la cama- te traje flores

-ponerlas en agua, por favor

el chico la recostó sobre la cama ,quitó sus altos zapatos, ella se quitó las medias y las dejo a un lado y volvió a recostarse, el chico volvió a la sala y quita las antiguas flores que le había dado y puso las nuevas en el, buscó en su abrigo la caja con el regalo y la guardó en su pantalón

volvió al cuarto, se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella

-renji, acuéstate conmigo

-¿abajo?

-si

el chico se quitó los zapatos y su coleta alta y se acostó junto a la chica entre sus finas sábanas , tomo del pantalón la caja, y se la puso frente a la chica

-feliz navidad

la chica abrió los ojos y se acomodo para mirarle, miro la caja y la acarició suavemente, la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con lo que había anhelado durante años, parecía asombrado y impactada, el chico lo tomó de su caja y lo puso en el fino cuello de la chica. ella se abalanzó sobre él para luego continuar con un suave y cálido beso.

25 de diciembre, mañana

el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos pesadamente, miró a su alrededor, la pelinegra estaba acostada en su pecho, aun dormía y su respiración era cálida, su corazón latía fuerte podía sentirlo, ella se agito un poco en su lugar pero solo para acomodarse en el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo. algo que había soñado hace muchos años, estar con la persona que quería juntos, solo los dos... aunque había pensado en otra persona, la chica humana no tenía comparación, pero todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía ... pero nadie podía admirar aquella belleza

-buenos días-dijo el pelirrojo

-solo 5 minutos más-dijo la chica escondiendose

-por qué, podemos quedarnos todo el dia aqui

-creo que si -le miro y sonríe- gracias renji

-¿por qué?

-el collar es hermoso, debió costarte mucho

-no fue nada , tu lo querias

-renji yo~

comenzó a sonar el teléfono del pelirrojo, lo miró, era una llamada, contesto y hablo muy corto, la chica solo escucho un murmullo y corto, la chica bajó la mirada . ambos sabían que significaba, el chico se levanto y beso su frente, se terminó de vestir y salió, aunque su cuerpo estaba camino a la tienda de urahara, la mente estaba con la pequeña humana

entro y estaba urahara junto a yoruichi sentados bebiendo té, el chico pelirrojo se sentó frente a ellos con expresión seria.

-donde has estado renji-dijo la mujer gato

-salí a ver el mundo humano

-renji sabes que los humanos no entienden esto

-lo se

-vamos a lo importante-interrumpió el del sombrero-a llegado la orden de que te retires

-¿cuando?-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de aparentar seriedad

-el 1 de enero a las 23:59 debes estar pasando el senkaimon, por favor no llegues tarde

-asi sera, no se preocupen

el pelirrojo se despidió, se levantó y se disponía a retirarse pero fue detenido por las palabras de el ex-capitán

-abarai-kun, te recuerdo que los humanos, no son iguales a nosotros... ellos tienen vidas mas cortas

-lose

se retiró sin nada mas que decir, camino lentamente por la ciudad camino a ver a la chica, ¿como le diría que se tiene que ir? ¿y quizás no volvería en años? ... ella no lo esperaría pero sentía muchas cosas sobre ella... quizas podria volver, darle un telefono y que siguieran comunicados, a pesar de todo

llegó al departamento de la chica, pero se quedó en la puerta pensando que le diría, ¿la verdad? muchos humanos sabían de su mundo... pero estos tenían alto reiryoku, y ella ¿lo controlara? ¿o simplemente por su enfermedad ella misma se hace daño?

el pelirrojo tenía tantas dudas sobre todo, sobre sí mismo y que haría, golpeó la puerta dudoso levemente, para que no se oyera alomejor tenia suerte y tendría otro minuto para pensar en lo que haría o no, quizás con ese minuto sería suficiente

pero no lo tuvo

-renji-dijo la chica al abrir la puerta

-hola

-¿estas bien?-dijo la chica preocupada

-tenemos que hablar-

entraron y se sentaron en el sofa, la chica traía unos pantalones simple y una camiseta roja aun tenia el cabello mojado y su playera estaba húmeda por su largo cabello mojandolo, el le miro varios segundos antes de emitir cualquier sonido, la chica le miraba nerviosa, y ella comenzaba jugar con sus dedos , su presión sanguínea comenzó a aumentar

-renji-dijo nerviosa- por favor no me hagas esto, dimelo rapido

-tendré que irme en unos días

-lo supuse

-debo volver, el problema es ... no se cuando podré volver

-¿pero no estás de vacaciones o algo asi?

-esta es la parte complicada... prometeme que comprenderás lo que dire y me entenderás

-renji nada puede ser tan grave

-kizuna... yo no soy humano... soy un alma... o algo por el estilo, mori hace muchos años, cientos de años... cuando mueres en este mundo vas a otro mundo, la sociedad de almas, yo vivo ahi, trabajo ahí, yo ... soy un shinigami, mi trabajo es mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y los huecos, y mi mundo. yo soy un teniente, y mi escuadrón me necesita, yo no puedo venir siempre, tengo responsabilidades-toma su mano- no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo- llevo años tratando de ser teniente y no es que hace mucho que lo soy... podemos seguir en contacto, de verdad no quiero alejarme de ti nunca ... se que es difícil si no quieres hacerlo, dimelo ahora... me iré y desapareceré

la chica quedo en blanco y el rostro del pelirrojo estaba muy serio, la chica se recostó en el sofá estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos y su pecho saltaba por el latir de su corazón

-¿kizuna?... ¿estas bien?

-r-renji...y-yo ...-su respiración estaba agitada, la chica se estaba hiperventilando-p-por favor ayudame

-¿que quieres que haga?-dijo nervioso

-llevame... a la ...cama y ...abre... las ventanas-dijo la chica con su respiración entrecortada

el chico obedeció, la chica estaba ahogada y el tomo su mano mientras ella la apretaba en su pecho, ella estaba mareada y agobiada por la presión que había en su pecho, apretó fuerte la mano del pelirrojo mientras su vista se perdía en el pecho

-kizuna-tomo su rostro tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible- mirame, tienes que tranquilizarte

la respiración de la chica comenzó a calmarse gradual y lentamente hasta que al fin volvió a la normalidad, aunque aún seguía pálida y se veía cansada de su episodio cardiorespiratorio

-r-renji ...

-¿qué sucede? -pregunto preocupado

-tengo hambre ... y mucho sueño

-¿quieres que pida desayuno?

-por favor... -trago secamente- renji

-¿si?

la chica tocó su rostro lentamente, con su brazo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse

-quiero pastel

pasó un rato para que llegara el servicio a cuartos, pastel de chocolate y jugo de naranja, acompañado un postre de frutas, en una bandeja, el chico ayudó a la chica a sentarse y luego le dio la bandeja y ella comenzó a comer el pastel rápidamente

-kizuna...

-renji -dijo con un poco de ganache de chocolate en la comisura de su labio-te creo

-¿como?

-renji... creo en lo que dijiste, solo me sorprendió, ichigo, kurosaki-sensei tiene la misma esencia... lo se de hace meses, cuando creí que iba a morir hace unos meses, escuche a ichigo decir algo de la sociedad de almas, y siempre me pregunté que sería... renji confío en lo que dices

-¿no estás enfadada?

-¿por qué lo estaría?

-pense que no lo creerias

-puedo verte como shinigami?

-creo que no, tendría que atacarte un hollow o algo, los hollow son los huecos-aclaro

-cortame, con tu espada

-morirías

-no -rie- córtame la punta del dedo, para que pueda verte

-lo pensaré luego

la chica termino su desayuno , el chico le quito la bandeja y le limpió la comisura con su pulgar, luego la beso suavemente

-renji...¿cuando muera te vere?

-quizas si, cuando eso pase te buscaré, lo prometo

-no pasará mucho tiempo, lo prometo

-no quiero que hagas una estupidez ¿de acuerdo?

-eres aburrido...-cambia de expresiones una más seria- ¿cuando te iras?

-tengo que marcharme el 1 de enero a las 23:59

-bueno... haremos algo especial para año nuevo sonríe cálidamente


	5. Chapter 5

ya han pasado algunos días y han compartido mucho juntos, era 31 de diciembre, y era un dia frio de invierno, la muchacha estaba en su apartamento esperando la llegada del pelirrojo, solo el alma, el cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el sofá, sin expresión alguna, era muy extraño pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos. el pelirrojo mientras tanto le hacia konso a las almas para que se fueran a la sociedad de almas, esos 6 dias que habian pasado juntos la chica se había dedicado a planear actividades que ninguno de los dos había hecho que eran comunes para los humanos, ir al zoológico, ir a museos, salir de compras, pasear e ir algunos santuarios, disfrutando sus días lo más posible, eran las 2 de la tarde y ambos estaban sentados en un puesto de ramen, comiendo

-esto esta delicioso-dijo la chica

-fue una buena idea

-renji ... mañana te iras

-si... por cierto hoy te conseguiremos un teléfono para que hablemos mientras yo estoy alla, asi te avisare

-de acuerdo - dijo tomando un naruto y metiéndolo en su boca- ¿tendrás tiempo para llamarme?

-en las noche si podria llamarte

-seria bueno-le da un beso en la mejilla- escucharte cada vez

-y debes mandarme una foto cada vez que hagas algo interesante y mandarme mensajes cuando te suceda algo

-eres un novio sobreprotector-rio

-¿novio?

-perdona- dijo sonrojada- no debí decir nada

-kizuna-le mira serio- no quiero que te prives de nada, si quieres salir con otros chicos, esta bien para ti eres una humana

-renji ... no seas idiota

-solo -se voltea verle y toma su rostro acariciándolo con su pulgar- solo no te prives de nada por favor-le besa la frente

-me buscarás cuando llegue

-te buscare, aunque me demore mil años te seguiré buscando

terminaron de comer y caminaron por la ciudad muchos puestos estaba cerrando temprano por las festividades de año nuevo, se sentaron en una banca mirando la gente transitar

-esta es nuestra última noche-dijo la chica triste

-lo se

-renji estos días han sido inolvidables ...gracias por todo-le sonríe

salieron y siguieron caminando de la mano, la chica entro a una pequeña tienda y el pelirrojo la espero afuera, suspiró largamente y miro el cielo, estaba todo despejado, perfecto para la última noche, el pelirrojo tenía que planear algo especial para ella, aun no sabia que pero, debía serlo

-renji- la chica le llamo por la espalda

entre sus dedos tenía una pequeña cajita, el pelirrojo la miró intrigado, la ojinaranja la abrió delicadamente y dentro había dos colgantes para teléfonos eran juntos un círculo con dos niños dibujados simple tomados de la mano, el chico lo tomó y lo separo, se volvieron dos semicírculos con dos niños solos

-siempre quize tener uno de estos-sonríe

-es extraño- el chico jugaba con ellos uniéndose y separándose hipnotizando

-renji-le estira su mejilla- sigamos caminando

ambos siguieron caminando y llegaron al departamento, se sentaron en el sofá viendo en la televisión los preparativos en todo el mundo los preparativos para el fin de año. la chica le comentaba sobre diferentes actividades. el chico pelirrojo estaba concentrado con las instrucciones de la chica

-kizuna

-dime- le mira

-saldré unos horas, solo quiero que cuando vuelva estés lista para una celebración

-despedida

-celebración, es año nuevo quizas el proximo año sea mucho mejor que este, asi que dejame todo a mi, quiero que recuerdes este día

-lo haré

el chico salió y se fue al tejado, miro el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, podía verse el monte donde se lanzarian los fuegos artificiales podía verse aún una luna menguante aunque era una vista tan delgada de esta pero brillante, miró el lugar, era un oasis en la ciudad, estaba cubierto de verde, de césped, árboles y flores, comenzó a planear aquella sorpresa para la chica.

comenzaban a correr las horas, a caer el sol y junto a este la brisa de invierno sobre la ciudad de karakura, el pelirrojo ya había terminado con sus preparativos, se cambió a un traje casual, una camisa sencilla y una chaqueta sobre esta nada especial corrió al apartamento de la chica y entró esperándola en la sala, luego de unos minutos ella salió, lucía un vestido sencillo negro ajustado en todo el cuerpo con una cinta roja bajo el busto y su cabello recogido en un bollo con una flor blanca en el, su collar colgando orgulloso en su pecho y una sonrisa en sus labios

-renji -se acerca y le besa suavemente- ¿que tienes preparado?

-saldremos, tu solo sigueme

la chica tomo su abrigo y subieron a la azotea , la chica quedó asombrada por todo lo que había hecho el chico, había una manta en medio de algunas plantas y flores, con velas en algunos vasos de diferentes tamaños con pequeñas velas alrededor, el chico tomo su mano delicadamente y la guió hasta el lugar ambos se sentaron a comer un cheesecake con salsa de fresas rojas que escurría por el plato, disfrutaron cada momento juntos, desde el día que se conocieron disfrutando cada minuto, no parecía que fuera a acabarse, pero así debía ser, el chico acarició su mejilla donde estaba su lunar, junto a su ojo amanecer.

su telefono comenzo a sonar pero antes de que el lo mirara, ella tomo su mano

-llevame contigo

-estas loca

-no, renji llevame contigo

el chico salió de su cuerpo, y él podía verla frente a él perfectamente, pero ella solo veía su cuerpo falso en el suelo, tomó su rostro suavemente junto a un suave beso y comenzó a aparecer frente a ella, le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tocó suavemente su pecho, parecía real, se sentía cercano, se sentía que su energía la rodeaba y la sentía por doquier, toce su el mango de su espada que parecía moverse en su vaina, el chico la alzó en sus brazos y saltó por los edificios hasta divisar al hollow en un parque de juegos, dejo a la chica alejada del hueco, solo era uno pequeño, saco su espada rápidamente y con un certero corte le derribó y este desapareció, ella quedó asombrada con el poder del pelirrojo su espada brillaba con el reflejo de la luna, la oji naranja trato de correr hacia él pero apareció otro hollow y la atrapó, la zampakutoh se activó, salto sobre este y con su espada extendida le cortó atrapando a la chica antes de caer

-¿estas bien?

-tranquilo renji, solo me atrapo unos segundos, sabía que tú me salvarías

éste la bajó cuidadosamente, la muchacha miraba su espada con curiosidad preguntándose cómo era posible que esta cambiara de forma, volvió a tocar pero esta vez en su cuchillas agachándose en un poco y esta nuevamente vibró al sensible toque de la chica

-¡por qué hace eso?

-esta emocionada

-¿tu espada está emocionada?

-cada espada de los shinigamis tienen espíritus que son únicos y nos unimos con ellos, mis tatuajes-apunta su frente- son por mi espada, no es para verme rudo son un lazo que compartimos

-interesante- dijo tocando la espada otra vez

el chico la ayudó a levantarse, guardo su espada y tomó a la chica en sus brazos otra vez mientras esta se aferraba fuertemente a él, volvieron al tejado del edificio y el chico entró en su cuerpo artificial. tomo la cintura de la chica con una de sus firmes y grandes manos y con la otro atrapó la diminuta mano de la chica y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, ella se apoyó en su hombro quedando atrapada en un abrazo, pero aun con el movimiento de pies dando lentamente vueltas

- te quiero...- susurro la chica

-yo también

en ese momento el cielo oscuro se iluminó de muchos colores diferentes aun asi nada opacaba a la luna que estaba sobre toda karakura, la chica saltó para agarrarse de su cuello rodeandole con los brazos y así poder besarlo apasionado mientras la punta de sus zapato rozaban el suelo, este le acercó abrazando y alzandola un poco más, los sonidos parecían lejanos, y el ambiente menos frío.

bajaron a la habitación, se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente disfrutando en las calles pero en la habitación estaba en silencio mientras el chico estaba sentado a un costado de la cama y ella frente a este tocando su rostro

-no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca renji

-no es como si fuera la última vez que nos veremos

-pero no quiero que te vayas nunca

-volveré lo prometo, antes de que te des cuenta estaré contigo denuevo

la chica se quito la liga que tenía en el cabello dejando caer su ondas por su espalda, luego quitó la del dejando caer ese mar de cabello rojo, acarició el rostro del chico suavemente, el le tomo de la cintura suavemente la acercó a él para besarla

siempre comienza por un beso, una caricia y amor, ese beso no termino ahi, siguio toda la noche, la pasión inundó ese cuarto, sin darse cuenta estaban el chico sobre la humana, su vestido ya habia quedado atras en un arrebato, se veia palida con la luz de la ciudad entrando por la ventana con su cabello desparramado por la almohada, indefensa, con sus mejillas rosadas y apenas cubierta por su ropa interior de color rojo con encaje, su cuerpo delineado y frágil estaba bajo el chico que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella

-¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto el chico nervioso

-renji...

-no quiero presionarte

-renji... quiero hacerlo...

era lo suficiente como para seguir uniéndose...fundiéndose en una sola persona, una de las formas más íntimas de demostrar el amor que sentían el uno al otro, en medio de una tormenta de de pasion, sensualidad y placer. siguieron toda la noche hasta que las energías de ambos se acabaron, se abrazaron ella quedando en su pecho fuerte lleno de marcas de batalla , con su dedo siguió las líneas de sus tatuajes , mientras él acaricia el azabache cabello de la chica

-renji-le llamó mirándole a los ojos

-¿qué sucede?

-no se... me siento muy bien y a la vez con una sensación extraña en el estomago

-¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-no no es eso, tengo miedo

-¿de que?

-de que me olvides después de esto ... eres el primero

-¿en serio?

-sí- dijo sonrojada- y me alegro que lo seas ... pero tengo miedo que para ti sea otra más

-no eres otra mas, con tigo es diferente, contigo sentí algo totalmente diferente algo que me llenó completamente-dijo tocándose el pecho

-tambien lo senti, en mi corazon, una sensacion calida

-no te olvidare nunca, kizuna-dijo besándola suavemente

mientras el sol salía en karakura, los cansados párpados caían en la habitación, un sueño tan profundo y relajante que nadie podía interrumpirlo excepto el hambre y la luz del sol que entraba directamente a su rostro

-renji-llamo la chica tapándose la cara con un almohada cercana

no escucho respuesta, se levantó cubriendo su pecho con la sabana, miro por todos lados decepcionada, no estaba en ningún lugar. un aroma llegó a la habitación, llamando la atención de la chica, se levantó y se puso la camisa del chico y salió a la cocina, ahi estaba tratando de cocinar, ya vestido, el le saludo animosamente y ella le sonrió

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-no -apaga la cocina- pero por qué no te duchas -la besa - y comemos

-iremos al santuario, así que luego me duchare y me pondré mi kimono

-esta bien

se sentaron en el sofá, disfrutando la comida que él le había preparado como detalle, luego de comer la chica se duchó y el le ayudo a ponerse el kimono, era muy complicado de poner y usualmente una persona ayuda a ponerlo, se peino con un bollo alto y se puso un kanzashi blanco en forma de crisantemo y salieron al santuario, subiendo la montaña, la chica pidió su deseo y pasearon por el lugar, el sol amenazaba con caer prontamente, la muchacha se acercó a un puesto y compro algo, mientras el chico la miraba desde lejos comprando rehilete para la chica

-renji-le llamo de la espalda

-que pasa?

la chica dejó en sus manos un omomari, un amuleto de tela rojo con diseño de flores, inscrito con hilo dorado la palabra protección

-no quiero que te pase nada malo

-no moriré, y no haré nada peligroso

-aun así quiero que lo guardes

-solo para complacerte

la noche estaba llegando, lo que significaba que el momento de separarse también se acercaba, el chico dejó su cuerpo en la tienda de urahara y caminaron a el departamento de la chica, el la tomo y la subió al tejado, se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que llegó la hora

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver-dijo ella sonriendo

una pequeña lágrima de escurrió por la cara de la chica, el pelirrojo le secó con su pulgar, y le beso suavemente, se despidió de ella y sacó su espada abriendo la senkaimon, antes de entrar, la miro y le dijo

-cuidate... no hagas estupideces , volvere... te quiero


	6. anything could happen

ya habían pasado casi 5 años, y la había visto al menos 3 veces al año, y la última vez que la visitó era hace 5 meses, el teniente, después de dos años compró una pequeña casa a las afueras del rukongai, cerca de la casa de los shiba, donde , después de que ichigo supo la verdad, pasaba algunos días ahí cada mes

la casa ,antes de que el pelirrojo llegará, estaba en ruinas pero con su esfuerzo y ayuda de sus amigos había renacido volviéndose la perfecta casa para iniciar una vida en pareja

en el jardín de la pequeña casa se encontraban los tenientes 3, 5,6 y 9 sentados en el césped, después de haber arreglado la mayoría del jardín, quitando maleza y plantando flores

-abarai-kun haz hablado con ella nuevamente?-pregunto la oji castaña

-no hace 5 meses que no se nada de ella

-¿y tu no la has llamado?-

-e estado tan ocupado con esta casa que no e tenido tiempo...

junto a un llamado de atención de una voz externa , llegó rukia y su capitán junto a sus dos tercer puesto, estos últimos traían una caja rectangular de cristal, parecida a una pecera, con algunos peces koi dando vueltas por el lugar y sobre esta un caja con un lazo de seda sobre el

-renji-kun, te he traído algunas cosas para hacer más acogedora tu nueva casa

-muchas gracias, ukitake-taicho

-rukia me ha contado mucho sobre kizuna-chan, y me alegro mucho por ti, aunque lamento que la vida de los humanos sea tan corta... la entiendo perfectamente, tener una enfermedad que te amenace constantemente es difícil de llevar

-ultimamente a estado bien, ichigo y orihime-chan van a verla constantemente para que no tenga problemas

-renji-llamó la pelinegra, te hemos traído unos peces , para el estanque que estaban haciendo, y un regalo de parte de la familia kuchiki

rukia dejo en sus manos la caja, mientras los terceros puestos dejaban libres a los peces en el estanque, el chico abrió la caja y dentro había un kimono color crema que en la parte negra comenzaba a oscurecerse, con dibujos de un árbol de cerezos con varias flores blancas y rosas.

-se que le encantara

el ambiente era cálido y acogedor, el verano pegaba fuerte en rukongai, de la nada apareció el peli naranjo sustituto, con una expresión seria, el pelirrojo se acercó a saludarlo pero no era la intención del peli naranjo hacerlo, le dio un certero golpe en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo, todos reaccionaron preocupados por el pelirrojo

-idiota!, dijiste que no le pasaría nada a kizuna, ahora esta en el hospital ¡perdiendo al bebé!

-¿bebe?

el pelirrojo le miró atónito, pálido, todos se acercaron a él, y le ayudaron a levantarse , el pelinaranja le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió para reaccionara, pero fue inútil, el peliblanco capitán le dio la orden de llevarlo, prometiendo que se encargaría del estoico capitán del pelirrojo. corrieron a la senkaimon junto a rukia, fueron al hospital de ishida, donde la chica estaba en una habitación sola, conectada al algunas máquinas tenia ropa de hospital y estaba dormida cubierta con las sábanas y aun asi si podía ver un pequeño bulto en su estómago

-que le paso...

el quincy se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro mirando muy serio y habló

-ayer alguien reporto grito de la habitación contigua, tubo un aborto involuntario cuando apenas cumplia las 5 meses, ella sufrio muchos daños y complicación, cuando llegó al hospital el bebé estaba muerto, estaba completamente formado, hace solo dos meses que ella sabe de él, y a estado mucho en el hospital debido a su corazón, y a estado muy débil , tal vez su corazón no resiste ahora... tiene muy pocas esperanzas, esta con un leve sedante para que descansara

-por que ella no me lo dijo

-ella pide explícitamente a nosotros, excepto al cabeza hueca de kurosaki, que no te dijera nada, que podrías perder tu puesto por ella y no quería eso

-esa niña, le dije que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y no escucho

-estaré afuera con los demas, llamame sucede algo

el peliazul salió dejando a los dos solos, se sentó junto a ella en una silla y tomó suavemente su mano, la acaricio para luego besarla levemente en los nudillos , una mínima lagrima se derramo en sus ojos, estaba en shock, la chica que quería iba a tener un hijo , su hijo, y lo había perdido antes de saber de el, trato de pensar como seria esa pequeña criatura que sería suya, ojala tenga los ojos de la chica, y un carácter como el de ella, divertida y decidida, bondadosa y con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sufriera, aun inconsciente, parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-me pregunto qué pensabas cuando hiciste todo esto- le tocaba el vientre

-en ti ...

su voz era leve, casi inaudible, pero claras para él, se levantó deprisa para verla más de cerca, sus ojos estaban apagados y casi por cerrarse, sonrió levemente al pelirrojo, con dificultad levantó su mano y con su pulgar seco la lagrima del teniente

-¿porque ... lloras?

-por qué no me dijiste nada...

-para... protegerte...

-pero arriesgaste tu vida...

-no importa... si tienes un hijo ...podrían ...ejecutarte... en cambio...yo...

-así que-vuelve a sentarse- un hijo

-era tan pequeño ...

-¿y que ibas a hacer, escaparte de mi y no volver a verme?-dijo con expresión seria

-no lo se... iba a esconderme ... un tiempo

-¿solo a desaparecer de mi vida?

-renji ..

las máquinas comenzaron a sonar y a sonar aún más, el padre de ishida entró y se acercó a ella, comenzó a revisar rápidamente junto a otras enfermeras, el quincy menor le saco de ahi, estaba inmóvil, viendo a la chica sufriendo, su chica. se sentó en una silla en el pasillo esperando que dijeran algo sobre ella, todos se miraban expectantes

-renji ...- la ojimorada preocupada

-iba a tener un bebé.. y lo perdi antes de saber de él, ahora ella sufre por mi culpa- mira al peli naranjo- tenias razon, jamas debi entrometerme en su vida

-no digas eso renji - le respondió- ella estará bien

-no es cierto , esta desperdiciando su vida por estar conmigo, deberia alejarme para siempre

-no seas idiota- exclamo molesto el shinigami sustituto - si la dejas sola morirá ,y quedara sola en el rukongai

luego al pasar varios minutos, salieron los enfermero y detrás de todos salió ryuken, se acercó a todos en el lugar y suspiró largamente

-su heridas están sanando, aunque lentamente sus signos vitales se han debilitados, al parecer ya no tiene ganas de vivir, muchas madres después de perder a sus hijos sienten un vacio y esta muchos dias hospitalizadas, pero bajo su condición, quizás ya ha sido mucho para ella

-padre de ishida-le llamó el pelirrojo- si ella ¿ su alma quedará encadenada?

-tendrias que preguntarle a ella, no puedo responder esas preguntas

volvió a entrar a la habitación, y la chica estaba en la cama mientras la luz del atardecer daba directo en su rostro, iluminando, pero aun asi parecia apagado, el tomo su mano nuevamente y dijo con voz dura

-si te rindes ahora no te perdonare

-r-renji...

los ojos de la chica se veían húmedo, sus lágrimas parecían desbordar en cualquier momento, aunque los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en ella su piel parecía un papel y sus ojos se veían sin brillo , las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir en su rostro, seguido de un sollozo , un quejido tan leve , pero a la vez este resonó en la habitación

-yo ...sólo quería ... protegerte- dijo sollozando

-tranquila pequeña-le besa la frente- solo ... no pense que pasaria todo esto, yo...

-renji...yo lo sentí... dentro de mi

la mano de la chica se posó sobre su vientre con un movimiento lento, las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por los ojos amanecer

-te senti... como si una parte... estuviera dentro de mi... una parte de ti

-perdoname por dejarte sola ... fue mi error, te deje sola con una carga enorme ... aun así tenemos que decidir qué hacer con el cuerpo

-no lo se... que lo cremen... no hay lugar en este mundo donde pueda estar enterrado... donde pueda verlo desde aquí

-¿de verdad piensas rendirte?

el pelirrojo limpio sus lagrimas y beso suavemente su frente, se sentó sobre su cama a su lado, acariciando su rostro, la mascarilla se nublaba con cada respiración que ella daba, se podía ver un minimo tubo conectado a su brazo con un liquido transparente, la habitación estaba en el último piso y por ella se podía ver la ciudad de karakura bañada por la luz del atardecer

comenzaron a entrar los demás, la teniente, el shinigami sustituto, el quincy y la humana pelirroja

-¿como te sientes, kizuna-chan?

-orihime-san... estoy bien

-será mejor que descanse así podrás mejorarte-dijo el quincy

-kizuna- dijo el peli naranjo- aun tienes mucho que vivir, dijiste que querías ir a italia, tenias sueños

-ichigo ...-sonríe amargamente- no se si pueda hacerlo

-¡si puedes hacerlo! ¡¿acaso eres idiota?! ¡estas desperdiciando tu oportunidad! ¡cuando vayas a la sociedad de almas no tendrás nada y estarás sola!

la habitación quedó en silencio después de eso, rukia los saco a todos de la habitación, quedando ella sola con la chica apenas consciente de todo

-nanakaze-san - le llamó rukia- es un placer conocerla al fin, aunque las circunstancias no sean las más propicias, mi nombre es kuchiki rukia, e conocido a renji desde que éramos niños y vivíamos en el rukongai, debo decir que me alegra profundamente lo que haz hecho por el, el estaba muy triste, aunque no lo demostrara pero tú has llenado ese hueco que siempre hay en cada shinigami del rukongai, ese hueco de soledad, tu nanakaze-san lo llenaste, pero no deberías morir aun, no te sacrifiques, tienes una vida por delante, come todo lo que puedas, siente la tierra entre tus dedos ... vive y experimenta por que luego... solo será la eternidad, y no podrás vivir estas experiencias... la sociedad de almas es muy solitaria

-kuchiki...-san...

-se que es tonto, pero yo estuve asi como tu me iba a rendir y a morir, pero me rescataron... y eso es lo que estamos haciendo con tigo

luego de la conversación solo rukia, ichigo y renji se quedaron con ella, rukia en un sofá junto a la niña, y los otros dos durmiendo en el piso junto a ella.

los primero rayos del sol comenzaron a caer en el rostro de la oji violeta, miró la cama y la chica no estaba de un sobresalto despertó a los dos shinigamis, la teniente la sintió en la azotea y subieron, en una orilla, estaba la chica frente al sol, con los brazos estirados y el viento revoloteando

-¡no saltes!- grito el pelirrojo

-¡no lo hare! ¡vivire! ¡ vivire por él! ¡nuestro bebe! ¡por mi! ¡y por ti!-

la chica se volteo y sus ojos estaban iluminados, iluminados como antes, el pelirrojo corrió hasta ella y la atrapó en un abrazo, y comenzó a girarla, ella le correspondió culminado en un apasionado beso frente al amanecer

-renji, lo lamento tanto

-no te preocupes -la baja- te sientes bien?

-me siento bien, aun adolorida... solo ha pasado unos dias, pero tengo muchos animos

-será mejor que bajes-le llamó el pelinaranja- podría empeorar tu condición

el pelirrojo le tomó en brazos y bajaron a la cama, su recuperación fue rápida gracias al shun shun rikka, apenas 2 días después ya estaba afuera, en un aeropuerto, con una maleta y una sonrisa en su rostro, y su fuerte teniente junto a ella esperando que llegara la hora

-te llamaré siempre, renji, lo prometo

-solo cuídate pequeña niña- le besa la frente

-no soy tan pequeña -dijo con puchero- iba a ser madre, bueno me llevo las cenizas, las esparciré en un lugar hermoso donde pueda la pequeña piña ver un paisaje hermoso todos los días

-esta bien, recuerda siempre esto, donde están las amapolas espérame

-lo haré - sonríe

la gente comenzó a subir, y sonó el último llamado, se despidió de el dándole un apasionado beso antes de subir rumbo a Europa a vivir experiencias, como había acordado ambos, antes de morir tenía que ver todo lo que pudiera, después de eso, podía tomar la decisión que quisiera, la chica se acomodó en su asiento , mientras el muchacho miraba como el avión comenzaba a alejarse de él, no seria la ultima vez ... aunque ese beso le dejó un extraño sabor

el sabor a que no podría verla más viva

un beso que sabe a muerte

* * *

gracias a los que me han leído, esto tiene un epilogo que estará listo en unos días, especial agradecimiento a mis amigos que me han apoyado en este tiempo, creí que esto estaba fue creado por alguien que me hizo daño, pero lo escribí por alguien que me hizo darme cuenta que lo mas importante en mi vida tenia que ser yo y mi futuro y estaré en deuda eternamente con esa persona.


	7. Epilogo

27 años ya tenía la joven humana, que paseaba por las calles parisinas, su collar resplandecía en su cuello, estaba en un puente, sobre el río sena, con un candado sobre su mano, el pont des arts, miro el candado redondo dorado y en él los nombres de ella y el teniente, se sentó en el suelo, y lo puso en puente, se levantó y inspiró profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, el pelirrojo trabajaba esforzado cada hora posible, para poder darle a la humana el mejor hogar posible, el sol comenzaba a caer y mientras firmaba algunos papeles de misiones, se detuvo, sacó de su shihakusho el amuleto que le había dado hace 9 años, y lo apretó en su pecho, muy poco la había visto de que la chica emprendió su viaje, pero seguían los mismo sentimientos, un amor profundo y puro, miró su teléfono y tenia un mensaje, lo abrió y vio la foto de un candado con su dos nombres tallados, sonrió para sí mismo, lo mejor de todo, es que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo que el

la chica siguió caminando por paris, miro la hora y miró su boleto, un pasaje de avión para japón, sentía que ya había visto mucho y era hora de volver, faltaban unas horas aún, paseaba por las tiendas buscando unas gafas para el pelirrojo,mientras tanto escucho un fuerte ruido que parecía una explosión, era un robo cercano a ella, corrió hacia el lugar y vio mucho humo en una joyería y entró a la escucha de un niño .

el lugar era un desastre , había un pequeño niño no mayor a 4 años, como debería tener su bebé, era de cabello rojo, un adulto yacía muerto en el suelo, seguramente su padre, lo tomó en sus brazos y se disponía a salir pero escuchó un sonoro ruido y sintió una punzada en el pecho, un disparo, se miró rápidamente y la sangre comenzó a salir, al niño no tenia nada, corrió para salir rápido del lugar, pero justo cuando estaba en la entrada hubo otra explosión, se preocupo de cubrir al niño con su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo apretó contra si, las personas se acercaron a ella, pero ya era tarde, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, lo último que vio fue el cielo resplandeciente de colores anaranjados y con su último aliento

-nos veremos pronto...

primero sintió mucho frío y solo vio la oscuridad, estaba flotando y no podía ver nada ni sus propias manos, pero sentía una tranquilidad de estar en ese lugar, de pronto sintió un vuelco como si cayera, pero no sintió dolor, sus ojos le molestaban, los abrió y se encontraba en un campo lleno de maleza, miró su cuerpo y lucía una yukata de rosa claro con una cinta para atarlo, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, parecía estar viva, miró a su alrededor y sentí las energía de las cosas, una sensibilidad extraña, se levantó con dificultad, había mucha presiones en el aire, diferente, pero poco a poco se acostumbró a ella, no sabia donde ir ni a donde caminar miro todo a su alrededor no había mucho, siguió caminado y caminado, hasta que la noche callo, donde encontró a unos niños que dormían en una avejentada casa donde vivían muchos niños juntos, el mayor solo parecía tener 14 años, y muchos niños, se quedó con ellos varios antes de seguir con su camino

los rayos pegaron en sus ojos amanecer, los abrió lentamente y vio a los niños durmiendo muy pegados abrazados por el frío junto a ella, el mayor estaba encendiendo el fuego

-buenos días- dijo la chica

-ojala fueran buenos, fue una noche helada y todos tenían mucho frío

-hay algo que pueda hacer

-bueno , en realidad si, las mantas son muy caras y no podemos comprar una, necesitamos dinero

-¿y como puedo conseguirlo?

-hay muchas formas, pero la menos horrible, es vender tu cabello

-¿mi cabello?

-lo usan para hacer pelucas en el seireitei, pero no todo, deberás hacerlo

-llevame, antes de que despierten

volvieron ambos con muchas mantas, el cabello de la chica al ser muy largo le dieron mucho dinero, ahora su cabello llegaba hasta su barbilla y aun se notaban algunas ondas en el. los niños se alegraron mucho con ella y se quedó por varios días en el lugar

-takeshi -llamó al mayor de los niños mientras los miraba jugando a la afuera de la pequeña casa- tengo una duda ¿como vas al seireitei?

-¿por qué quieres ir?

-hay alguien ahí ... alguien que estoy buscando

-tienes que ser un shinigami para entrar

-¿y como me hago shinigami?

-ve a la academia

la chica entreno dia tras dia en la academia siendo una de las mejores en su grupo, no pudo ver en ningún momento a su amado, y esperaba dia tras dia encontrarlo, pero era inútil. el era un teniente y ella solo una estudiante de la academia, tenía que aspirar a más ... un teniente no estaría con una simple shinigami

luego de algunos años, la muchacha se volvió una shinigami, su uniforme lucía impecable, ahora, un escuadrón ... todos se dividieron, pero miro el escuadrón donde estaba rukia, en su escuadrón no había muchos, todos comentaban lo mal que estaba el capitán y que no era seguro además que la teniente sólo había sido ascendida por ser kuchiki, la chica no presto mucha atencion asi que solo fue hacia dos terceros puestos , se presentó y los siguió hasta el cuartel donde le hicieron esperar en una sala hasta que llegó la oji morada

-¡rukia!-dijo la chica sonriendo-¡sabía que estarías aquí!

-¿kizuna-san? ¿realmente eres tu?

-así es - sonríe y la abraza fuertemente -¡al fin pude venir y todo es tan extraño! , daba mucho miedo al principio

la pelinegra la apartó un poco y la miró seria

-¿lo has visto?

-no- respondió triste - aun no ... rukia soy solo una shinigami, el es un teniente

- y ichigo es solo un shinigami sustituto, aun así estamos juntos

-eso es diferente, el es un héroe aquí, en cambio yo ... soy solo

-calla la boca, el te ama

-¿y si ya no?

-claro que si tontita- le golpeó levemente la cabeza- bueno, empezemos por lo primero, el capitán, como eres la unica que postuló al escuadrón, aunque es normal ya ... no muchos están aquí pero, seguramente a todos les caeras bien

caminaron un poco hasta llegar al lugar de descanso del capitán que estaba en medio de un lago, al ver al capitán la chica se arrodilló en el suelo y se reverencio profundamente

-levántate y dime tu nombre

la chica se levantó y sonrió amablemente

-nanakaze kizuna, es un placer conocerlo ukitake-taicho

-¿kizuna? , rukia esta es la chica ¿cierto?

-así es -respondió la oji morada

-he esperado muchísimo tiempo para conocerte, kizuna-chan

-¿a mi?-pregunto la chica

-eres la chica ¿cierto? la chica de abarai-kun

-pues, supongo ... -dijo extrañada- pero aun el no lo he visto, no me siento lista, ukitake-taicho, soy demasiado débil

-el te ama, se le nota, el amor joven es uno de los más puros- pone su gran mano sobre la cabeza de la chica- pero el tuyo es uno mas fuerte, tambien lamento lo de tu pequeño retoño, se lo que se siente tambien perdi hijos y así una esposa, es un placer tenerte aquí, kizuna-chan

-puedo sentir ... su buen corazón, ukitake-taicho, lo siento ... es una sensación muy acogedora

-¡kizuna!-la reprime rukia

-tienes un don extraño, pequeña-ríe el capitán- quieres ser fuerte, te ayudaremos en todo lo necesario, pero creo que deberias ir a verlo

-es mi decisión, un teniente no puede estar con cualquier chica-dijo triste

comenzó su entrenamiento el mismo dia, con los demás shinigamis, aparte de recibir clases de rukia que le enseñó a manejar su reiatsu, pasó años escondida entrenando duro, todos los días y por las noches, desarrollando su fuerza y su destreza

un dia de primavera los cerezos florecen y comenzaban a caer de sus ramas, camina amenamente hacia su lugar de entrenamiento, y lo vio , con una chica

se quedó paralizada cuando la otra muchacha se acercó a él y le beso

-¡idiota!- gritó la chica

el pelirrojo empujó a la chica rápidamente, se levantó de golpe, divisó a la chica mientras los ojos amanecer le observaban pero esta vez eran profundos y sin brillo, con su ceño fruncido . salto a un edificio cercano y escapó del lugar. el pelirrojo le llamó y trató de detenerla y con un gran impulso la alcanzó tomándole de la muñeca

-suéltame-dijo sin mirarle

-no es lo que parece ...- dijo arrepentido- porque no me dijiste que moriste

-¡¿como diablos querías que te dijera?! ... ¡quería ser fuerte para ti!. pero seré fuerte por mi- se suelta del agarre- dejame en paz y vete con esa chica

-kizuna...

-dejame, abarai-fukutaicho , tengo deberes que hacer

-como tu superior te ordeno que te quedes

la muchacha se resignó y se quedó ahí mientras su lágrimas caían, el pelirrojo hizo que se volteara pero no pudo ver sus ojos, los tenía escondidos con su cabello al tener la cabeza gacha, su cabello era corto tocando sus hombros , el trato de tomar la barbilla de la chica, pero ella retrocedió un paso

-¿necesita algo más, abarai-fukutaicho?-pregunto con voz amarga

-déjame explicarte... ella me pido consejos sobre zanjutsu y se me lanzó encima

-veo que no podía detenerla, abarai-fukutaicho, pense que kuchiki-taicho le había enseñado algo de hoho

-no seas asi, kizuna

-me imagino que la ha pasado bien aquí y que mi presencia es solo una molestia, me retiro

-¿kizuna como moriste?

-salvando a un niño, que debía tener la edad de mi pequeña piña

-es nuestro

-es mio, llevo años trabajando y esforzándome por llegar a ser digna de ti

-no necesitas hacer eso

-tenía que , no estarías con cualquiera, me lo acabas de demostrar

-fue un error , eso nunca debió pasar

-¡esto nunca debio pasar !

-¡yo te amo!

todo quedó en silencio y una leve brisa corrió entre ellos, el se paro frente a ella a unos centímetros y tomo su rostro para alzarlo y ver sus ojos, aún tenían su color especial, pero estaban llenos de lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas

-yo tambien te amo ... pero

-estoy arrepentido

-renji... yo te busque, pense que tu~

-no fue mi culpa, soy torpe, lento y un idiota ... solo he pensado en ti todo este tiempo

-cometiste un error ... no puedo dejarlo pasar asi como asi

la chica se alejó rápido del lugar casi no la pudo ver por su velocidad, no la pudo seguir, se quedó en el tejado pensando que podía hacer ... para demostrarle a la chica que merecía su perdón

llegó a los terrenos del décimo tercer escuadrón y comenzó a golpear un árbol, torpemente lastimandose más ella que el árbol hasta que sus manos y piernas ya no podian mas

-¡idiota!- gritó antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse

-¿kizuna?-le llamó un pelinegro de su espalda

-hisagi-fukutaicho ...

el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció un poco de agua , ella luego de un regaño acepto sus manos estaban muy rojas y comenzaba a sangrar levemente, el pelinegro le limpio con un poco de agua y con un pañuelo que traía

-¿seguro que esta bien que estes aqui?

-claro, solo sera poco tiempo, ukitake-taicho dijo que te vio pasar muy molesta, asi que decidi venir a echarte un vistazo

-eres mi maestro , no puedo mentirte supongo

la chica le contó toda la historia, incluso del bebé, mientras ella comenzaba a crear un mar alrededor de ella, finalmente el pelinegro le puso la mano sobre su cabeza

-confía en él, se que no soy nadie para decirte, solo tu amigo pero deberias confiar en el, haz llevado la carga todo el tiempo, es hora de que compartas

-no lo se ...

-el fue idiota y tu tambien, al no decirle de tu piña

-mi piña ...- se toca el vientre- fue extraño ¿sabes? era como sentir que eres la tierra y todos crecen en ti

-confía en el kizuna, si algo sale mal, nos tendrás a todos, a mi, a kuchiki y a ukitake-taicho que prácticamente te considera su hija

-eso es una alegría para mi -sonrie- gracias hisagi-fukutaicho

-estamos solos , puedes llamarme shuhei, ahora eres la novia de mi amigo, así que creo que esta bien

-no, eres mi maestro

el pelinegro se levanta y ayuda a la chica a levantarse, se reverencio y puso en posición de batalla

-si eres mi igual, podras llamarme shuhei, no mucha gente me dice por mi nombre, así que gánate el derecho

-hisagi-fukutaicho- dijo poniendose en posicion- me lo ganaré

la batalla comenzó con fuertes y certeros golpes, fue larga la batalla y nadie se rendía, el único que presenció aquel combate, fue el sol que lentamente comenzaba a descender, trayendo a la luna brillante sobre ambos

ambos ya estaban cansados y era hora de el último golpe, la chica reunión lo que le quedaba de reiatsu en su puño haciendo que este le rodeará con una aura brillante como si fuera una llama azul y le golpeó en el estómago dejando en el suelo

-¿c-como hiciste eso?

-solo...no lo se-dijo cayendo al suelo sentada- claro que después de todo esto no fue muy fuerte

-bromeas- tose un poco y mira su mano- llévame al cuarto escuadrón

la chica le ayudó a levantarse y pasó su brazo tras su cuello para llevar la mayor parte del peso, y con un gran impulso comenzó a cargarlo por los tejados hasta el cuarto escuadrón donde atendieron al teniente que se encontraba en una cama y la muchacha a su lado con algunas vendas

-fue una buena pelea- dijo la chica mirando la luna

-supongo ...- dijo el chico suspirando- ganaste

-no te gane , no estábamos peleando en serio

-claro que si ¿no lo hiciste en serio?

-digo ... no con intención de matarte pero

-¡ustedes aqui denuevo!- dijo la teniente del escuadrón

-kotetsu-fukutaicho -dijo la oji naranja -lamento que tengamos que venir tan seguido, pero siempre es agradable verle

-ustedes hacen tan buena pareja- dijo la peliplata- se ve que son muy unidos

-kotetsu no digas eso, ella ya tiene dueño

-¿quien es nanakaze-san?

-¿yo? ah nadie , hisagi-fukutaicho solo dice estupideces , no lo escuches -dijo la chica nerviosa

-hisagi-san sera mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí- dijo la fukutaicho antes de retirarse

la chica se levantó y cerró la ventana, acercó una bandeja de comida del pelinegro y comenzó a pelar una manzana

-no te quedas aquí ¿lo tienes claro?

-claro que me quedaré aquí, shuhei-sensei, yo te hize eso así que , es mi deber

-no seas boba, tienes deberes

-se que ukitake-taicho no se molestara si estoy aqui

-eres muy irresponsable

-déjame -dijo cortando un trozo y dándole en la boca al pelinegro- come

el pelinegro aceptó a regañadientes, las manos de ambos estaban completamente vendadas exceptuado las puntas, la chica tenía un parche en su mejilla y una vendita en la nariz, el pelinegro solo tenía vendado el torso, la noche era fría, uno de los shinigamis del cuarto le dio una manta a la chica para que se cubriera, ya era de madrugada y ella seguía mirando la luna por la venta pensando en todo lo que había pasado, aún a pesar de todo tenia mucho mas de con lo que había llegado hace algunos años, miró a su amigo en la cama y él le estaba observando detenidamente

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto ella

-hoy

-¿que pasa hoy?

-es tu cumpleaños

-no lo recuerdo ...

-haz tenido muchos problemas, pequeña, pero ya paso

-eso creo-dijo mirando la luna- así que ... es mi cumpleaños

cuando ya volvía a su escuadrón lo primero que pudo ver fue a su capitán alegre ya de pie luego de largos días en cama con una sonrisa y una caja en sus manos, la chica corrió hacia él y se reverencio

-lamento no estar anoche, ukitake-taicho, mis más sinceras disculpas

-tranquila kizuna-chan, kotetsu-san vino a decirme que estabas cuidado a hisagi. pobre hisagi, si no fuera por abarai seguramente estarias con el

-taicho ... yo lo vi ayer, una chica lo beso, segun el no fue nada , pero yo

-se que estas confundida, kizuna, pero relajate hoy, es tu cumpleaños-dijo estirando la caja que traía en las manos

la caja tenía una cinta roja y el papel era de color pastel, la abrió y dentro había un oso de peluche con un corazón entre sus manos, la chica lo apretó contra su pecho y le sonrió a su capitán

-ukitake-taicho, me encanta

-apenas lo vi sabía que era para ti, rukia te tiene otros regalos, pero deberías descansar un poco

-estoy bien, solo necesito una ducha, con su permiso me retiro

pero lo que paso con el pelirrojo no tardó en llegar a oídos de la kuchiki

-¡¿que hizo que?!

-calma rukia- dijo en un suspiro- por cierto gracias por los kimonos, son muy lindos, si solo supiera ponerlos- dijo con una pequeña risa

-ese idiota-dijo levantando el puño- yo me encargare de el

-rukia, nosotros no teníamos nada, el ya no me quiere asi que esta bien

-el te ama

-eso dijo él pero, rukia.. no se que creer ahora

salieron al jardín respirar un poco de aire pero antes de que la chica pudiera tomar asiento en el cesped la pelinegra lanzó un hechizo sobre ella atándole con una cuerda de energía amarilla

-¿hainawa?... ¡¿que estas haciendo rukia?!-dijo la chica molesta tratando de safarse

-lo lamento mucho, kizuna, pero esto es por tu bien

la teniente le arrastró hasta las afueras del rukongai en un campo donde había una casa que parecía un pequeño palacio de madera totalmente cuidado con un pequeño río que corría cerca de la casa y un jardín con varias estatuas, lleno de flores

-¿que es este lugar?-pregunto la chica molesta

-es tu casa

-¡claro que no!

-así es kizuna, renji la hizo para ti, desde que te conoció ... esta casa era para cuando estuvieras lista para venir, kizuna, no respondere por su idiotez, si fue un completo idiota, pero esta casa es tuya

el hechizo se rompió y la muchacha subió a la engawa, recorrió la casa con curiosidad todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y adornado, incluso había preparado una cocina moderna y un baño que parecía nuevo, debió costarle una fortuna pensó la muchacha, recorriendo los espacios , subió al segundo piso y vio una habitación grande, la principal, con varios dibujos en la muralla de flores y otras cosas, y en la ventana había un furin colgado de cristal y juntoa a esta otras habitaciones que estaba completamente vacías, bajó y se sentó en la engawa sorprendida, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, sintió una mano en su espalda, una cálida volteo y el pelirrojo estaba a su lado

-¿te ha gustado?

-¿porque haces esto? ¿por que besaste una chica si hiciste esto?

-por que yo no quería besarla... ella se lanzó, incluso estaba hablando de ti con ella, es una chica de mi escuadrón y me pregunto algunas cosas y comencé a hablar de ti sin siquiera sacar el tema

-yo te amo... renji, pero tu estas...no lo se, me esforze para ser mejor y no fue suficiente lo primero que veo de ti es una chica besandote-dijo molesta

-kizuna, te lo prometo, no e dejado de pensar en ti ni en nuestra piña... kizuna yo te amo mucho y te espere... y quiero que estemos juntos y tengamos muchas piñas, y un gato como siempre quisiste, lo que tu quieras

-renji no lo se... tu ~

-yo te amo , que hago para que me creas

-nada renji, no lo se

el chico le tomó el rostro y la beso, espero años ese beso un beso profundo y apasionado, tomo su rostro en sus grandes manos pero ella estaba molesta y a la no podia resistirlo y finalmente cedió...cedió ante aquel encanto que le había cautivado la primera vez ... amor puro

-solo tengo una condición renji ...

-¿cual es?

-no dejaré de ser una shinigami, amo mi escuadron... es mi familia, ukitake-taicho es como mi padre... no quiero alejarme de ellos, y shuhei-sensei, quiero seguir entrenando con el ... y tu , idiota cabeza de piña, no quiero -dijo con el ceño fruncido- tú , vuelves a hacer eso y sera tu fin

-estas muy ruda eh... -dijo tomando su mejilla- has sido fuerte

-creo que si... gracias, pero no viviré aqui hasta que nos casemos, sería muy indecoroso

-casamiento lo que tu quieras, te extrañe tanto-dijo atrapandole en los brazos

pocos meses después, la mujer iba con un vestido moderno, que había ido a comprar con su dama de honor, rukia y su casi padre, su capitán, su vestido era blanco y era apretado hasta las caderas donde de apoco comenzó a soltarse y bajo el busto tenía un poco de pedrería, un viejo velo de encaje completaba el conjunto, mientras que el pelirrojo tenía su atuendo ceremonial, un hakama de colores oscuros, la muchacha le sonrió al llegar al altar, la ceremonia fue corta y pronto la muchacha se cambio por un homongi, un kimono de casada, el primero de su vida de casada que se lo dio su capitán, de un tono pastel con algunas flores abajo y en las mangas con un cinturón de un tono más oscuro, ahora su cabello alcanzaba para hacer un pequeño bollo y poner algunos peines en el. la ceremonia parecía que nunca acabaría, fue recordada por mucho tiempo. hasta que un nuevo acontecimiento cayó sobre la sociedad de almas, una nueva piña crecía en el amanecer


End file.
